Cruel is Time
by Raluxna Miramai
Summary: Reminiscencias de un amor perdido en la guerra, alejada cuando mas deseaba luchar junto de sus seres queridos. Una vista al pasado de un personaje y su relación con un cierto Merodeador. S/OC


**Advertencia: el universo pottérico pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

Cruel is time

El despacho que perteneció hace muchos años al gran Albus Dumbledore permanece tal como se encontraba en su época dorada. Sus objetos de plata de inestimable valor, exhibidas en estanterías, sus valiosos libros en su biblioteca personal. Los cuadros de los anteriores directores, cuyos dueños, o los encontraban comentando anécdotas entre sí, o bien dormitaban. Lo único que hace diferencia que hace más de veinte años él ha muerto, y ahora un nuevo ocupante se encuentra en ese instante, contemplando el amanecer, mientras recuerdos inundan su mente.

- como el tiempo es cruel… no lo crees, Sirius

Sólo uno de los que fingían dormitar, prestaba atención a las palabras de aquella mujer, una hermosa mujer de rostro severo como esculpido en mármol por el tono de su piel. Su abundante cabellera la lleva fuertemente sujeta en una elaborada trenza, que recogida da el aspecto de una corona, su rostro aún conserva las líneas de la juventud gracias a su linaje puro, y creyendo aparentar los treinta, fácilmente ya había atravesado los cincuenta. Sus ojos de un impresionante azul marino no poseen el brillo desde que fuera exiliada por su propia madre, alejándola de sus amigos y de su único amor.

- estando aquí, es difícil no recordar esos años, en que éramos tan libres… y tan ingenuos… que una guerra se levantaba tras estas murallas y tú… solo pensabas en, tsk, en como hacer la vida imposible a Quejicus… - una tos seca le hizo recordar que no estaba sola – perdón, Severus, pero como pensé que estabas aburrido dormitando para pasar el tiempo…

- veo que el sarcasmo de Black permaneció como un legado para ti, no? Y yo que creía que teniendo como madre a alguien…

- ya Severus, no importa quien fuera mi madre, no me quita la voluntad de recordarlo, además ella está tan arrepentida…

Y su mente, como activando una película, le ofreció imágenes de un tiempo, enm que ella fue tan feliz.

***

_Finalmente entraría a Hogwarts como alumna, y esperaba ansiosamente que no la etiquetaran como hija de uno de los profesores, era tan incómodo que todos tuvieran alta perspectiva acerca de su rendimiento, después de todo, sus padres son recordados como unos de los mejores alumnos que haya pisado el castillo, tan recordados como el gran Albus Dumbledore._

_Siendo que su casa era en Hogsmeade, cuidada por su nana Hebe, su madre siempre la visitaba en los fines de semana, si es que no estaba atareada corrigiendo ensayos o controlando el castigo de alumnos infractores. Suspiró. Quizás su madre no tuviera tiempo de verla, sólo la vería en clases o en horas del desayuno, almuerzo o cena. Peor aún, quizás ni tenga tiempo de verla, como había sido recién elegida como Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor, sus responsabilidades multiplicaron. Suspiró nuevamente. Quizás no esté sola, y tenga la oportunidad de tener amigas, eso era lo que más ansiaba._

_Estaba llegando el tren escarlata, pronto desembarcarían los alumnos, entre ellos, sus futuros amigos. Ya Hagrid se prepara para llamar a los de primer año, debía acercarse a él._

_El semigigante sonrió al reconocer a la pequeña niña de grandes ojos azules marinos y cabellera azabache ceniza, ya vestida con las túnicas del colegio, arrastrando su baúl._

_- que grande estás, Lu… no has venido a visitarme estos últimos tiempos…_

_- lo siento Hag… estuve atareada con…_

_- ya sé, sólo bromeaba… ansiosa…_

_- como nunca estuve…_

_- ya verás que caerás en Gryffindor, tu mami estará muy orgullosa…_

_- yo también… aunque pueda caer en la casa de mi papi…_

_- Ravenclaw… si, después del Profesor Flitwick, Kenneth Walsingham es reconocido junto de tu mami como uno de los mejores de su generación…_

_- de eso estoy muy orgullosa…_

_- ah.. ya llegan, quédate cerca de mí…_

_Y los alumnos empiezan a movilizarse, y la pequeña Walsingham estaba tan fascinada viendo a los alumnos mayores riendo y hablando entre sí, que no esperó que un niño de su misma edad chocara con ella._

_- oye! Fíjate por donde caminas…_

_- y tú fijate en quedar en medio del camino…_

_Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada, los ojos azules marinos contra los ojos cenizas. Hasta que un chico, tan delgado como el otro, con una alborotada cabellera azabache y ojos avellana ocultos tras sus gafas, arrastró al chico de ojos cenizas, tras desaparecer tras la curva, la niña recuperó la noción del tiempo._

_- que chico más… impertinente!_

_- ya lo creo…_

_Una suave voz provino detrás suyo, revelando su dueña una niña pelirroja de vivos ojos esmeraldas, junto a ella venía un chico no tan alto y elegante como los otros dos que chocaron con ella, no, él poseía una aura de tristeza, con sus ojos negros insondables y el pelo azabache que necesitaba urgente ser presentado a un shampoo._

_- entonces no fui la única que tuvo problemas, eh?_

_- no lo fuiste… hola, me llamo Lily Evans, y éste mi mejor amigo, Severus Snape, y tú… no te he visto en el tren?_

_- nop, yo vivo aquí en Hogsmeade y…_

_- LOS DE PRIMER AÑO, SIGUÉNME!_

_Los tres rápidamente siguen al semigigante en dirección al lago donde los botes lo llevarian hasta Hogwarts._

_No pudieron hablar, asombrados por el imponente paisaje de Hogwarts bañado por la luz de luna. Era un espectáculo al cual la pequeña Walsingham ya estaba acostumbrada. Pero jamás se preparó para encontrar a su madre tan rápido apenas había puesto sus pies en el muelle del castillo._

_- están todos Hagrid?_

_- si, Profesora McGonagall – dicho esto, el semigigante guiña un ojo a la pequeña Walsingham quien le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_- síguenme…_

_La voz autoritaria asombró a unos, aterró a otros, pero la niña ya estaba acostumbrada._

_Durante la ceremonia de selección, finalmente descubrió el nombre del dueño de esos impertinentes ojos cenizas: Sirius Black; la niña, sabiendo la reputación de los miembros de la familia Black, estuvo segura que lo enviarían a Slytherin. No es necesario expresar el rostro perplejo al escuchar como el Sombrero gritó Gryffindor, asombrando a más de uno la elección de la vieja reliquia. Ahora estaba dividida, no desea estar en la misma casa del chico de ojos cenizas y cabellera azabache azulado, pero es la misma casa donde fue enviada la niña pelirroja, Lily Evas, a quien le había simpatizado. Descubrió que el otro chico con gafas se llama James Potter; recordando que su padre fue gran amigo del padre del chico, sabe que son de buena familia, Aurors, como su padre, y que había muerto antes de nacer por una misión importante para el Ministerio de Magia; también había sido enviado a Gryffindor, sentándose junto de un chico de pelo castaño y ojos de color miel con aspecto enfermizo, llamado Remus Lupin, y un cuarto chico, que le recordaba intensamente a un ratón por su pelo color castaño ceniza y sus pequeños ojos negros, Peter Pettigrew. Junto de la niña pelirroja se sentaba una niña de pelo rubio ceniza y ojos avellanas, llamada Mary McDonald. Ya faltaban pocos alumnos, cuando finalmente fue la última en ser llamada._

_- Walsingham, Lucile – su voz se torno algo suave al pronunciar el nombre de su propia hija, quien avanzó algo temerosa, observando a los alumnos cuchichear sus impresiones en conocer a la hija de la Profesora McGonagall. Apenas la niña se hubo sentado, el sombrero, sin demora selló su destino_

_- GRYFFINDOR._

_Y fue en la casa Gryffindor donde conoció a sus mejores amigas. Y también en los primeros años, rivalizó con los Merodeadores. Además de Lily y Mary, ambas hijas de muggles, tuvo amistad cercana con Marlene McKinnon, de Ravenclaw, y Alice Austen de Hupplepuff. Y como temía, siempre esperaban que sobresaliera por ser hija de la Profesora McGonagall. Pero era Marlene o Lily quienes sobresalían, así tambien Sirius Black y James Potter._

_No fue hasta mediados del 6to año que ambos se acercaron para poner fin a la guerra sin final librada por Evans y Potter_

_- sinceramente, ya me tienen harta…_

_- dímelo a mí, siendo Cornamenta sonámbulo, me despierto a mitad de la madrugada con él besando mi cuello y susurrando, 'MI LILS', eso trauma a cualquiera…_

_- en serio hace eso?_

_- y lo peor es que lo soporto desde el verano pasado, esto no tiene gracia Lu! Hablo en serio…_

_- aguántalo, quien te ha mandado ser un desertor…_

_- sabes, viniendo de ti, desertor, me encanta como suena esa palabra…_

_- ya…_

_- en serio Lu… cuando dejarás de hacerte la difícil… tu y yo…_

_- cuando el infierno se congele… olvídalo Black, no seré parte de tu 'larga' lista de conquistas…_

_- noto celos en el aire – canturreó el chico de ojos cenizas_

_- sólo en tus perversas fantasías – desafió la chica de ojos azul marino _

_- quien sabe se hacen realidad…_

_- va parando tu hipogrifo, solo levante tregua por Lily y Potter…_

_- Cornamenta__ no deja de decir que en breve Lily Evans cambiará a Lily Potter…_

_- Black, enfócate!_

_- sabes que no puedo… es hora del almuerzo…_

_- eres… eres…_

_- Encantador? Maravilloso? Apetecible? Insaciable?_

_- UN BUENO PARA NADA!_

_- no es cierto, al menos sirvo de mal ejemplo!_

_- no, mi paciencia se agotó, lo siento Lily, pero es un caso perdido trabajar con Black… - estaba murmurando, no pasando desapercibido a los oidos hipersensibles del can Black._

_- Lily te pidió…?_

_- no que va… lo pidió inconscientemente, por eso estoy sacrificando mi almuerzo para estar contigo…_

_- me gusto tu última frase…_

_- esto es el colmo…_

_- ya, bueno, otra hora hablemos… porque realmente no te sirvo con mis reservas a punto de exterminarse…_

_- es que no te cansas de comer…_

_- estoy en fase de crecimiento…_

_- pero ni al menos… comes cualquier cosa!_

_- si está en un plato y no se mueve, cómetelo, es mi lema…_

_- pensé que fuese Toujour Pour…_

_- nah, recuerdas soy un…_

_- desertor, lo sé…_

_- he dicho que me encanta como suena esa palabra con tu voz?_

_- sip, y perdí la cuenta… mejor vamos antes que desmayes y piensen tus fans que te he asesinado…_

_- sería un desperdicio que muriera, no lo crees..?_

_- si tu lo dices…_

_- estoy seguro, muchas llorarán mi muerte, recuérdalo!_

_- sólo el tiempo dirá…_

_- el tiempo es cruel… te arrebata los momentos de felicidad, no pienso en el futuro…_

_- porque no me sorprende…_

_- prefiero…- sin importar la interrupción de la chica – disfrutar intensamente a cada momento y morir luchando por un ideal…_

_- wow, me impresionas Black… nunca te había escuchado hablar con tanta sensatez…_

_- es que no me conoces, Lu… no me conoces…_

_Y dejando a una confundida muchacha de cabellera azabache ceniza, Sirius Black había empezado a ganarse un espacio en el corazón de aquella que muchos definían, 'la princesa de hielo'_

_Con la estabilidad de la relación entre Lily y James, quienes tras largos intentos de sus amigos en común, finalmente Sirius parecía estar decidido a intentar una relación con Lucile, pero ella nunca le dio oportunidad, principalmente por la oposición f__érrea de Minerva McGonagall._

_Sólo después de salir de Hogwarts, la amenaza del Innombrable se hizo palpable, y toda concepción errónea hacia el desertor de los Black se esfumó. Aún sin la aprobación de McGonagall, ambos empezaron a tener una hermosa relación, tanto que fueron los padrinos de boda de James y Lily, pero la joven Lucile no pudo asistir a la fiesta, debido a que su madre había trazado el rumbo de su destino lejos de Gran Bretaña._

_- no puedes hacerlo, como pudiste…- Lucile lloraba con toda su alma, ante una imperturbable Minerva McGonagall – mis amigos… Sirius…_

_- no puedo arriesgarte en esta guerra, compréndeme hija, ya perdí a tu padre por causa de magos oscuros, perderte me destrozaría mi alma…_

_- en serio te comprendo pero…_

_- vivirás con tu tía Katleen en New York, estudiarás lo que te apetezca y…_

_- quiero quedarme, luchar junto de mis amigos!_

_Pero sus protestas fueron calladas y no pudo despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera de Sirius Black. _

_No habían pasado ni tres meses, Lucile se llevó una grata sorpresa._

_- no lo puedo creer! Estás aquí… pero, como..?_

_- Lily…_

_No tuvieron tiempo de charlar, porque la añoranza fue mucho más fuerte y necesitaban saciar la necesidad de sus cuerpos. Horas más tarde, ya tranquilos, conversaron de todo, la situación de la Orden del Fénix, los esfuerzos por frenar al Innombrable y sus mortífagos, su preocupación por sus amigos, la distancia que se abrió entre Sirius y Remus, la alegría de James y Lily al enterarse de la llegada del próximo Potter._

_- y Lily me advirtió para que te enteres que serás la madrina del niño…_

_- y como sabes si no es niña…_

_- pues será un niño… y heredará la capa de Cornamenta, llevará con orgullo el Mapa, será todo un Merodeador, como su padre y su padrino…_

_- pobre Lily, si solo con aguantar un merodeador le cuesta, imagínate para ella dos…_

_- o una docena… porque según Cornamenta, dejará embarazada a Lily toda vez que ella sugiera participar activamente en la Orden…_

_- piensas que esta guerra tendrá fin…_

_- quiero creer que sí… solo espero estar vivo para cuando eso sucede…_

_- Sirius…_

_- lo siento, es que… los mellizos Prewett han sido asesinados, murieron de forma heroica…_

_- pobre Molly, debió quedar destrozada, sus hermanos lo eran todo para ella… supe que está embarazada otra vez…_

_- sip, su 6to hija…_

_- podría ser una niña…_

_- nop, creo que Arthur quiere romper la tradición, está ansioso por tener una niña…_

_- yo… Sirius…_

_- espera Lu… debí habértelo propuesto antes… - se puso delante de la joven quien respiraba entrecortadamente, sabiendo por la seriedad de la mirada del azabache azulado - quiero que nos casemos – aquí ella abrió exageradamente sus ojos, un brillo único resplandecía en su mirada azul marina - sé que somos jóvenes pero…_

_- acepto…_

_- deberás… - aún sin dar crédito a lo escuchado._

_- te amo, Canuto… - y ella capturó sus labios entre los suyos expresando así con toda su intensidad la veracidad de sus palabras, cuando recuperaron el aliento, le responde con una voz embargada de emoción._

_- y yo te amo a ti, mi Lu – ambos estaban apasionados, manifestando su amor con la mas dulce de las danzas. Disfrutarían del presente con máximo empeño. No importando las consecuencias._

_Pasan los meses, y las visitas de Sirius se hacían con menos frecuencia, y con ellas noticias cada vez mas dolorosas._

_- oh, no, primero Mary, y ahora me dices lo de Marlene… es…_

_- lo sé… debí habértelo dicho antes… - suspira profundamente y con tristeza en su voz – Dumbledore tiene información que ahora van tras los Potter… _

_- que? Tras Lily, James y Harry? Pero porque?_

_- no me lo han dicho… quizás porque sean cercanos a Dumbledore… también están ocultando a los Longbotton…_

_- Alice? También a ella? Y Frank, el pequeño Neville…_

_- son Aurors de mucho valor y…_

_- como desearía estar…_

_- debes permanecer aquí, Lu… termina tus estudios… cuando esto acabe, volveré a ti, veremos a Harry crecer y sus hermanos, quizás hasta sea amigo de nuestros hijos…_

_- tendremos unos niños preciosos… no importa cuanto te tardes, solo regresa…_

_- ahora debo irme, pronto Dumbledore me necesitará para el Fidelio… o lo que supuestamente el crea que yo sea el guardián secreto.._

_- que quieres decir…_

_- escúchame Lu, sólo los que saben son James, Lily, Peter…_

_- Peter?_

_- haremos creer que yo soy el guardián secreto, pero en verdad será Peter, quien sospecharía del pequeño Colagusano, todos creerán que soy yo y vendrán tras de mi… por lo que te pido que tengas paciencia… lo último que deseo es que te encuentren…_

_- lo comprendo… solo no te tardes…_

_- nos veremos otra vez amor…_

_Pero nunca más lo vio. Semanas después, se enteró de la caída del Innombrable, la muerte de los Potter, el milagro de Harry y la prisión de Sirius. De inmediato intentó regresar, pero no pudo, ya lo habían enviado a Azkaban, sin juicio, y ni siquiera Dumbledore creía en su inocencia. Mucho menos su madre, Minerva mcGonagall_

_- regresa a New York, no tienes nada que te ate a Gran Bretaña…_

_- tengo a Sirius! Y también a Harry! Como pudiste permitir que lo dejaran con esos muggles, tu mas que nadie sabías que los parientes de Lily aborrecían a los magos, no lo comprenderán, lo condenan a una infancia infeliz…_

_- Dumbledore tiene sus razones y debemos respetar…_

_- es mi ahijado!_

_- Sirius es el padrino, tú no eres su madrina, no tienes la tutoría del niño…_

_- como puedes ser tan cruel…_

_- no soy cruel, hija…_

_- no soy más tu hija, olvídate de mi… me has arrebatado todo!_

_- LUCILE!_

_Y esa fue la última vez que vio a su madre. Vagó por el mundo, ideando una forma de acercarse a Harry, pero todos y cada uno de sus esfuerzos han sido en vano._

_- otra vez aquí, srta. Walsingham, has dejado muy preocupada a tu madre por la falta de noticias suyas… - Lucile se había sobresaltado en haber sido encontrada in fraganti por Dumbledore, cuando intentaba acercarse a Privet Drive, a pesar de todo, la sonrisa amable no abandonó el rostro del anciano director, pero sus ojos estaban severos – me temo que su plan de raptar al niño no sea prudente…_

_- mire Dumbledore… - y su voz se hacía mas firme por la convicción – quizás no creas en la inocencia de Sirius, pero el niño no debe sufrir…_

_- sufrirá si se aleja de este hogar…_

_- hogar? Hogar? Que clase de hogar es en el que un niño es abandonado en una alacena bajo las escaleras, eh? No seas ingenuo, estará mejor conmigo y cuando pruebe que Sirius es inocente, juntos criaremos al hijo de Lily y James…_

_- lo siento, srta. Walsingham, me temo que si sigue adelante con su plan, lo único que permitirás es que Voldemort lo encuentre y termine aquello que inició en Godric Hallow_

_- de que demonios…?_

_- él niño está protegido con magia antigua que he conjurado y sólo será lo fuerte suficiente hasta su mayoría de edad mientras esté bajo el techo de la sangre de su madre…_

_- Petunia…_

_- exacto… me temo, srta. Walsingham, que Voldemort aún está afuera, esperando la menor oportunidad de recuperarse y si lo logra, Harry Potter estará aún en más peligro de la que puedes imaginar…_

_- yo… _

_- mejor le sugiero que regrese a New York, el tiempo le dirá cuando podrá reunirse con Harry…_

_- el tiempo es cruel…_

_- pero es lo único que nos resta, una espera con paciencia…_

_- ni modo… dile a McGonagall… hem, a mi madre que estoy bien y que volveré cuando Harry me necesite…_

_- no se preocupe, le entregaré el mensaje…_

_Años se pasaron, ni Harry ni Sirius abandonaron la mente de Lucile, quien había concluido sus investigaciones sobre Transformaciones Avanzadas, la misma especialidad que Dumbledore y su madre, estando enseñando en el Instituto de Salem, cuando una edición del Profeta Diario NY traía en su portada la fuga de Sirius Black. Ni bien había esa noticia, recibió la visita de un pastor belga de lana negra y ojos cenizas, esos ojos cenizas que nunca abandonaron sus sueños. Con mucha cautela, llevó el gran can hasta un sitio seguro, apenas se encontró frente al hombre que ha amado, no perdieron tiempo en poner al día todos los doce años que estuvieron separados._

_- te has arriesgado a verme… debo admitir, has cumplido tu promesa, solo que años retrasado… - se encontraban en el suelo, recuperándose de las ansias que guardaban por tantos años reprimidos._

_- no se si merezco tu amor, Lu… _

_- y eso a que viene?_

_- no te he podido un futuro que te mereces?_

_- quien eres? Porque el Sirius al cual me enamoré jamas pensaba en el futuro, solo aprovechar el presente… y donde está…?_

_- quizás se consumió en Azkaban…_

_-no! No te dejes Sirius, debes limpiar tu nombre, y no permitir que Harry crea que eres un asesino…_

_- cuando termine con Pettigrew, seré un asesino, al menos ya he pagado parte de la condena que mereceré tras la muerte de ese traidor…_

_- y como lo encontrarás?_

_- está en Hogwarts… es la mascota del mejor amigo de Harry, Ronald Weasley… _

_- pero como puedes estar tan seguro…_

_- vi la fotografía de la familia Weasley que han viajado a Egipto, y en el hombro del chico está esa rata, lo reconocería de cualquier ángulo, principalmente del dedo que le falta…_

_- dedo que fue lo unico que sobró tras esa explosión… vaya que era listo ese apestoso… siempre te lo dije, ese no era de fiar…_

_- y cuanta razon tenías… pero te juro que lo atraparé y…_

_- te ayudaré…_

_- prefiero que te quedes, cuando sea seguro, volveré por ti y juntos reclamaremos la custodia de Harry…_

_- Sirius…_

_- si? – había ilusión en su mirada a pesar de su rostro demacrado, por lo que decidió esconder los motivos de Dumbledore_

_- cuando regreses espero que cumplas lo del matrimonio, así será mas factible tener a Harry, no lo crees?_

_- me encanta como trabaja tu mente…_

_Y una vez más, la fortuna no estuvo al lado de Lucile. Tras recibir una carta de Sirius explicando los hechos ocurridos al final del 3er año de Harry, empezó a tener una inquietud difícil de explicar. No había vuelto a ver a Sirius. Ni sus lechuzas conseguian encontrarlo, lo que la dejaba muy afligida. Y lo que sucedió en la copa mundial de Quidditch, y el nombre de Harry en el cáliz de fuego la obligaban a aparecer en Hogwarts, pero su madre lo había prohibido. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente, aún mas tras las declaraciones de Dumbledore por la muerte de Cedric Diggory asesinado por un renacido Voldemort._

_El mismo Dumbledore había pedido a Lucile que reclutara a magos norteamericanos a la causa de la Orden del Fénix, con el argumento de que la amenaza de Voldemort podría afectar al nuevo continente._

_Y una mañana caliente de verano. Una lechuza parda trajo una noticia de su madre que congeló el corazón de la mujer de ojos azules marinos. Sirius Black había muerto tras el velo, luchando contra su prima, Bellatrix Lestrange. El dolor de haber perdido a su amado la había dejado al borde del suicidio. Sólo un nombre sonaba en su cabeza: Harry, debía seguir por Harry. Con toda la determinación, estudió los siguientes meses, profundizándose en contraataques efectivos contra magia negra._

_Al enterarse de la muerte de Dumbledore, estaba más que lista en regresar a Gran Bretaña, sin alertar a su madre, quien se opondría firmemente. _

_- buenas noches, Alastor Moody… - el viejo auror había reaccionado instintivamente ante la desconocida voz_

_- quien eres?_

_- no me reconoce… - y dejandose ver, allí Lucile se parecía asombrosamente a su madre, excepto por los ojos y no llevaba gafas._

_- la pequeña Lucile, has desparecido por muchos años…_

_- casi veinte años…_

_- supongo que te has enterado de la muerte de Black… y Dumbledore…_

_- he venido a ayudar, sin que mi madre se entere, podría ser…_

_- Merlín sabe como nos hace falta manos para el trabajo…_

_- solo aquellos que mi madre no se entere, es tiempo de contribuir en esta guerra…_

_- tu padre estaría orgulloso…_

_- no solo por mi padre, sino por mis amigos, por Sirius y principalmente, por Harry._

_Nunca imagino que la tiranía de los mortífagos alcanzara tan lejos. Pero Lucile luchó. Ayudando a poner a salvo a los nacidos muggles, o protegiendo a los inocentes de esta guerra de limpieza de sangre. Hasta el día de la batalla de Hogwarts. Apareciendo junto de la Orden del Fénix convocada por la AD._

_- pero que haces aquí? – la pregunta incrédula de su madre la había enfurecido_

_- es mi lucha también, aquel monstruo me arrebato mucho, mi padre, mis amigos, Sirius, no permitiré que Harry luche solo._

_Y no lo hizo, lucho valientemente, aún cuando ante los pies de Voldemort se encontraba su cuerpo inerte, luchó por un mañana mejor, sin maldad y supo que valió la pena la lucha cuando vió a Harry saliendo de la capa de James, desafiando a Voldemort, y resultando victorioso. Había valido la pena, y todos aquellos que murieron fueron vengados…_

_Cuando la euforia dio paso a la reflexión, se encontraba sumamente nerviosa. Sería la primera vez que hablaría con el hijo de sus mejores amigos. Y entendiendo el nerviosismo de su hija, por primera vez Minerva McGonagall sonrió a su hija llevándola hasta el despacho del Director._

_- lo llamaré para que hables con él…_

_- no… déjalo descanzar… habrá tiempo para charlar…_

_Y hubo tiempo. Semanas después, con la reconstrucción de la comunidad mágica. Lucile Walsingham reunió corage como toda Gryffindor para hablar con su ahijado._

_Llegó a la Madriguera recién reformada, y la primera en recibirla fue Molly Weasley, quien sonrie al recordar a la hija de la Profesora McGonagall. Tras unas breves palabras, Molly señala donde Harry se encuentra, en la sombra de un gran manzano, acompañado de una joven pelirroja. Sonríe, al recordar a una pareja similar, sentados bajo una haya cerca del lago negro._

_Al notar la aproximación de la mujer, ambos jóvenes la observan intrigados, intentando recordar alguien familiar en el rostro de la mujer. Lucile se percato que la pareja parecía entretenida con un pequeño niño de pelo rojo fuego y recordó con dolor quienes eran sus padres._

_- pasará desapercibido como un Weasley, no lo creen – había empezado con un comentario al azar para romper el silencio incómodo que se instalo una vez que Lucile llego hasta la pareja – supongo que es Ted Lupin, no… Remus me había dicho que estaba por nacer…_

_- lo conoces? – preguntó el chico de pelo azabache y los ojos esmeraldas de Lily Evans._

_- asi también como conocí a James y Lily Potter… y Sirius…_

_- quien eres? Nunca te hemos visto antes? – pregunto la joven pelirroja quien sostenía al pequeño, quien al ver a la mujer cambia su pelo al tono azabache ceniza._

_- estuve en Norteamérica los últimos veinte años… cuando en verdad debía estar al lado de mis amigos, pero mi madre no podía permitir que luchara, que muriera como mi padre en la lucha contra los mortífagos…_

_- lo siento – murmuraron ambos_

_- no tienen porque, no lo recuerdo, nací antes que él pudiera conocerme. Y mi madre nunca superó su muerte pero aún me tenía…_

_- la conocemos?_

_- por supuesto!_

_- no! – susurraron, viéndose entre ellos para luego mirar detenidamente a la mujer_

_- así es…_

_- ya me parecía yo que te conocía… la profesora McGonagall tuvo una hija…_

_- en serio, jamás lo podría imaginar…_

_- tan seria, estricta…_

_- es buena madre, preocupada con mi bienestar, a pesar que se había equivocado…_

_- en que? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo tras asimilar tal información_

_- que Sirius era inocente…_

_- no me digas que tú y…_

_- sip, ibamos a casarnos y te reclamaríamos como tutores…_

_- entonces…_

_- oficialmente no soy tu madrina, pero tu madre deseaba que lo fuera, o así lo mencionó Sirius…_

_- pero él nunca…_

_- me mencionó? Eso era obvio teniendo en cuenta que mi madre siempre se opuso a nuestra relación, que sólo tus padres y Remus estaban enterados…_

_- lo siento…_

_- y eso? – preguntó la joven aturdida por el pedido del muchacho._

_- por mi causa…_

_- hey! Detiene tu hipogrifo, chico, no tienes la culpa de lo sucedido, además, no es típico de Sirius permanecer sentado mientras los demás luchaban… el vivia plenamente el presente sin preocuparse del futuro y debes hacerlo también… las heridas se curan y cicatrizan… debes vivir plenamente, eso complacería a Sirius, a Remus y a tus padres principalmente…_

_- gracias… _

_Permanecieron en silencio, roto solo por los balbuceos de Ted Lupin, el cual mantenía a los tres absortos, recordando aquellos que ya no estaban pero que permanecían en sus corazones._

_***_

Y de eso han pasado tanto.

- me pregunto… hasta cuando seguiré… - suspira fuertemente, mientras se sienta en el sillón tras el escritorio, selecciona unos cuantos pergaminos cuando una voz le alerta.

- el sr. Lupin desea una audiencia!

- déjalo pasar…

Y tras la puerta abierta surge un muchacho de casi veinte años, con túnicas de colores discretos en amarillo y negro, en contraposición de su pelo azul eléctrica y sus ojos color miel, igual tono de su padre.

- siéntate, sr. Lupin, veo que has terminado tu tesina…

- así, Directora Walsingham, como lo había dicho la Profesora McGonagall que este año ella se jubilaría para cuidar un abrigo para huérfanos que hayan manifestado brotes de magia, habría una vacante de Profesor de Transformaciones.

- y supones que estás listo para este cargo?

- se que apenas he terminado ha un año Hogwarts, pero… me siento capaz de estar a la altura de la Profesora McGonagall y usted, que también fue profesora de esa materia antes de sustituir a tu madre en la directoria del colegio.

- tienes razón, posees las notas mas altas de Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, casi de la altura de Albus Dumbledore y Hermione Granger, claro el último fue Harry Potter.

- lo sé, están muy orgullosos de mis resultados…

- no veo inconveniente en aceptarte para el nuevo año lectivo. Considérate ya como Profesor Lupin…

- Gracias Directora…

- Lucile, ahora seremos colegas y debo llamarte Ted y tú me llamarás Lucile…

- oh, bueno, me costará, sabes, recién he terminado el colegio…

- ya, bien, acostumbrarás…

- nos vemos el 1º de septiembre…

- lo esperaré en el Banquete de Bienvenida

Saliendo el metamorfomago, Lucile retomó sus pergaminos, dejando escapar un suspiro y una risita.

- quizás el tiempo es cruel, Sirius, pero al final vale la pena si tus esfuerzos rinden frutos, no lo crees…

- al fin lo comprendió, Lucile…

- si, Albus, al fin lo comprendí…

Sonriendo al retrato del viejo y venerable anciano, revisó los pergaminos, iniciando su rutina como si hubiera sido un día corriente.

_N/A: me salió este cortito, explicando el rol de esta personaje que aparecera en la trilogía Conocimientos Elementales. Como he dicho, escenas que no cuadran en la cronología original historia las subire como ONESHOT. espero críticas constructivas y sugerencias..._

_besos: Raluxna Miramai_


End file.
